Public Displays of Affection
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: "Sitting at the cafe table was Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru...and Hiei was kissing one of them." In which Yusuke is an idiot and Kuwabara has a cardiac episode.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: Been a while since I've done a single one-shot. This just came to me. This pairing needs more love I think lol Enjoy!**

Public Displays of Affection

X -x-x-x-x- X

"Okay, I'll be back with the girls," Keiko said as she leaned in and graced Yusuke's lips with hers. She walked away and the former detective grinned sheepishly at his friends who were staring at him.

"What?"

Kuwabara was grinning. "You're finally letting your softer side show, Urameshi."

Yusuke scoffed. "She likes PDAs, okay?"

"Disgusting." Both teens turned to the dark voice that spoke that opinion. For some reason Hiei had chosen today to visit Human World.

"Why, Hiei? You got a problem with me kissing my fiancé ?" The mazakou glowered at the smaller demon.

Said demon rolled his eyes. "No."

Kuwabara nudged Yusuke. "I bet Hiei's jealous. He wants a girl to kiss him and no girl will 'cause he's too ugly!"

Hiei chuckled. "Change all the 'he's' to 'I's' and you'll be right."

It took a few seconds for him to figure it out, his brain squeaking as he went through his former sentence, but when he did, Kuwabara promptly bellowed. "Oh, yeah right, shorty! I have kissed a few girls in my life! Back in middle school..."

Yusuke blinked. "Wait, girls actually let you _touch_ them in middle school?"

Kuwabara clenched his fists. "Yes! Before I met my beautiful Yukina, I had a few admirers! Of course now I won't 'cause I am in a committed relationship." He crossed his arms proudly.

Yusuke snickered. "Have you kissed Yukina yet?"

Hiei's right eye twitched.

"Well, no. But that's because she wants to take it slow. She is such a wonderful little lady!" Kuwabara beamed, red hearts fluttering above his head.

"Fool." Both turned to the swordsman. "I highly doubt she is _taking it slow_."

Kuwabara sputtered out some air. "Don't say nasty things about her! I'm not gonna rush her. She _is _taking it slow because she has good morals! I bet you wouldn't know good morals if it bit you in the butt!"

"Hmp."

"Urameshi and Keiko have good morals, right?"

Yusuke paled as his mind went to last Thursday...the car ride...and the movie theater... "Uhhh, yeah we do. Totally."

Kuwabara nodded. "See? You're just a little jerk that doesn't get it."

Yusuke smirked. "I think it's the other side of that. I think Hiei has never had any lovin'. I bet he's never been kissed at all."

Kuwabara gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, there's gotta be _some_ reason he's so grumpy all the time!"

They both laughed as Hiei scowled. "I have had women before."

"Like who? Mukuro?" Kuwabara grimaced as her name came out.

Red eyes narrowed. "No, not like Mukuro. She is my mentor and I would never disgrace her like that. Plus she would probably kill me if I tried." He crossed his arms. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"In other words, he doesn't kiss very often or like at all." Yusuke sniggered as the two laughed again. Hiei went to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Wait, okay. Prove it."

"What."

"Prove it. Kiss someone."

"You want me to approach someone and kiss them?" Hiei deadpanned.

"Urameshi, he can't do that! He would scar some poor girl for life!" Kuwabara squawked.

Yusuke chuckled. "How do we know it'd be a _girl_ he'd choose?"

"Ohhh...really?" The carrot-top looked the smaller male up and down. "That would explain a lot..."

"To be fair, choose someone we all know and knows you," Yusuke continued.

Hiei was about to remove their heads and set them ablaze but his ire simmered when he saw the trio behind the detective's shoulder round the corner and head down the sidewalk. He grinned, showing shark teeth. "I see. Fine, I shall choose someone I _know_..." He came toward the boys who were now backing up.

"Ew, Urameshi, he's looking at _you!_"

"C-Come on, Hiei...y-you know I'm engaged..." Yusuke started to sweat as Hiei continued to stalk him, grinning wider.

"Which means nothing to me in this moment."

"Hiei! You can't be serious!" Yusuke yelled as he backed up, feeling the need to ready his Spirit Gun.

"Oh..." Hiei stopped. "...but I am."

Both boys screamed as the dragon master disappeared. "Where'd he go?!" Yusuke looked around.

"OH, GOD NO!"

Yusuke jumped at Kuwabara's screech and with mouth agape, blinked at the scene before him.

Sitting at the café table was Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru...and Hiei was kissing one of them. It wasn't Keiko because Hiei wouldn't be that dishonorable. Obviously it wasn't Yukina. There was only one left and it was the reason Kuwabara was having a seizure.

"What is he doing?! I'll kill him!"

Yep, Hiei was kissing Shizuru.

After a few seconds he pulled away and the older Kuwabara was stunned, but soon her eyes narrowed at the demon. Before she could respond, the younger Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's cloak "You JERK! How dare you!"

"You are the ones that asked me to kiss someone," was the blank response.

"And you went along with it?" Both men looked at Shizuru who was lighting a smoke. "I would say I'm surprised but you don't seem much older to me than them."

Kuwabara let go. "Are you okay, sis?"

She nodded. "Yeah, except that wasn't a good kiss."

All turned to her and Hiei scoffed. "Excuse me?"

She flipped an ash. "You heard me, short stack. I don't know who you've been making out with but it obviously isn't someone who knows what they're doing." She smirked. "Which gets rid of our Kurama theory, huh Keiko?"

Yusuke sputtered. "You've been talking about _Kurama and Hiei?_"

Keiko blushed pure red. "I didn't...I wasn't...I...Why are you making Hiei kiss people?!"

He balked. "I didn't! I just said he's never kissed anyone!"

Shizuru smirked. "I second that motion." Hiei growled at her. "What? You got a problem with me, troll doll? Cramming your face into someone else's is _not _kissing."

Crimson eyes went from furious to somewhat bemused. "Oh? Then pray tell, human..." his voice lowered, "...what _is?_"

She took another drag and left the cigarette on the table as she stood up, grabbing his head with both hands and leaning in, starting with slow motions quickly followed by open mouth exploring.

Hiei didn't fight back, he just stood still as can be, letting her continue with her ministrations, him following her actions with quick learning.

"Wow...they're really going for it..." Yusuke mumbled.

"Oh, God! Did I just see tongue?!" Kuwabara panicked.

A pause. "Yeah, you definitely saw tongue."

She finally stopped and pulled away and for the briefest second, Hiei looked surprised, like a child seeing their favorite toy then someone takes it away. He blinked and it was gone just as fast, the same mask of indifference back in place.

"That..." Shizuru took another drag. "...was a good kiss."

Hiei slowly licked his lips and smirked. "Well, it would have been if you didn't taste like _that_."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Didn't think this would bother you."

"My senses are more acute. Yeah, it bothers me." She inhaled again, the ash glowing red. "Just because I'm a fire demon doesn't mean I enjoy the taste of something burning in my mouth."

She blew it out slowly, extinguishing the end on the table. "Well, maybe we should settle this some other time, like after I brush my teeth or something."

He tilted his head, the predatory grin back. "Name the time and place."

She mirrored his actions. "My place. Tonight at eight."

He stepped back. "Fine."

And he was gone, everyone blinking with mouths hanging open. "What...just happened?" Kuwabara slowly asked.

His sister shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? I just made a date. Come on girls, help me shop for something to wear." She walked off, Keiko and Yukina promptly following.

"I think it's wonderful Mr. Hiei is being more sociable..." The boys heard Yukina say as they rounded the corner, soon gone.

The wind blew as cars whipped by on the streets. Two boys stood dumbfounded, blinking a few times until one turned to the other.

A few seconds ticked by before hands reached around a throat.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, URAMESHI!"

~End


End file.
